The Promotion and Outreach Core (P/O Core) of the Michigan Regional Comprehensive Metabolomic Resource Core (MRC2) will promote adoption of metabolomics technology to augment biomedical research and increase utilization of national Regional Comprehensive Metabolomics Resource Cores (RCMRCs). The P/O Core will leverage the support of 3 outstanding programs at the University of Michigan and their associated infrastructure: the School of Education, the Outreach and Dissemination Core of the National Center for Integrative Biomedical Informatics and the Education Core of the Michigan Institute for Clinical and Human Research (MICHR) home to the university's Clinical Translational Sciences Award (CTSA). The P/O Core will continue successful programs currently offered by the Michigan Metabolomics and Obesity Center. In addition, the Core will develop a Metabolomics Seminar Series, featuring external and UM speakers, develop a yearly Metabolomics Immersion Workshop and support an Individualized Multi-Week Metabolomics Instruction Program (Visiting Scientist Program). To disseminate material to a wider audience, the P/O, through the MRC2 website will offer on-line metabolomics instruction, including video and podcasts of the symposium, seminar series and select segments of the immersion workshop, develop short YouTube videos which will provide information on metabolomics methodology with demonstration of the use of the University of Michigan metabolomics LIMS system, statistical packages and bioinformatics tools. The Core will develop user-centered interface Metabolomics Online to facilitate finding statistical and bioinformatic tools for metabolomic inside UM and external sites, including the RCMRCs. The site will also support a Wiki for interaction among the RCMRC to facilitate interaction and exchange of ideas. The P/6 core will support training of Post-graduates in metabolomics technology and informatics. Finally, the Core will support a traditional Pilot and Feasibility Program and a novel 'Small Pilot and Feasibility Program' that is modeled on a successful UM program to provide,rapid assistance for researchers to access the MRC2 infrastructure.